Such a suspension system is described, for example, in European Patent No. 0,515,991 B1. This known system has already proved rather successful, i.e., particularly because it operates in accordance with the new principle of a "stutter-damping arrangement" (for this purpose, also compare German Patent No. 4,117,455 C2), wherein during the rebound of the spring strut, inside the damping valve, a flow path for the hydraulic medium is blocked and reopened in a constantly alternating manner. Hereby, the rapid advance of the spring strut in the rebound, which is detrimental to most applications, is effectively prevented wherein during the rebound a controlled, measured, successive "abatement" of the hydraulic medium passing from the spring reservoir into the spring strut takes place until the rebound movement is entirely completed. In this way, a detrimental, too rapid spring-back movement or recoiling of the wheel onto the road is prevented. In addition, according to EP 0 515 991 B1 (FIGS. 1 and 7), it is provided for this purpose that also the annular space of each spring strut is connected, possibly via an additional damping valve (FIG. 11), with an additional pressure reservoir, so that against the spring resistance, produced by the spring reservoir inside the cylinder space, a certain counterforce is always exerted on the side of the annular chamber. In an alternative embodiment (FIG. 12), the cylinder space and the annular space are connected with the same spring reservoir via one of two damping valves, respectively. All of these measures lead to a rather costly arrangement of structural components (reservoir, damping valves).